secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.7
=Second Life 1.7.0 Release Notes= Build 51, Oct 21, 2005 Major Features * Simulator Performance Improvements ** Simulators can now handle many more users without running slowly ** The simulator now attempts to run at a fixed frame rate (45 frames per second) which is the same as the physics frame rate. This means that if there are a large number of scripts on the simulator, the frame rate will stay the same, but all of the scripts will run less frequently/slower, improving overall performance. ** Major redesign of the way objects are transmitted from the simulator to the viewer. * Added Multi-Select in Inventory ** Most inventory operations (move and delete) can now be done on multiple inventory items at a time. ** Ctrl-Click & Shift-Click are both supported. * Added eight HUD attachment points ** Attachments appear in the user's Heads-Up-Display (HUD) and not in the world. ** These attachments can only be seen by the person wearing them, not by other residents. * Full-Bright Objects ** Full-bright objects/faces/textures do not give off light in local lighting mode but appear lit. * Improved World Map ** More details for each square tile. World map shows satellite view of objects in color. ** Less server load to generate the map. ** Auto-complete when typing in estate name, landmarks and friends online. ** Removed the drop-down list from the Map Region Box, because it has too many regions in it for a menu. * Residents can no longer be negatively rated. Old negative ratings have been removed. * The land sale tool has been reorganized. ** Land can no longer be sold for L$ 0 to anyone. You must set it for sale for a specific person. * New "Open" window to interact with object contents and unpack boxes ** More intuitive way of opening boxes. ** Only available when object is rezzed in-world (replaces 'Rate' on pie menu when right-clicking an object). ** Replaces using "Edit" window to view object contents and unpack boxes. * Added a "Publish on to web" checkbox to the Resident Profile UI and Postcard Dialogue UI ** Controls whether information can be seen on the Second Life web site. (Profiles are always visible inside Second Life.) ** Future updates to http://secondlife.com/ will enable items selected for publishing to appear there. * Residents can create classified ads in the "Profile" window. ** Ability to advertise for a fee; includes image, location & information. Minor Features * Added a clear cache button to the Preferences->Network tab ** Click the button and then restart the client to clear the cache * Added "Build" button to the Toolbar * View->Leaders has been removed. ** See the Second Life website for Leader information. * Enable Windows XP Limited User Accounts the ability to run Second Life ** Admin and Power Users are still required to install Second Life. * We now ask on a client crash if it's OK to send in your crash report, rather than on install * Improved region crossing when wearing attachments, both in mouselook and normal view modes * The behavior for music player has changed. ** If you click play, music will begin playing and will autoplay when you enter a parcel with music. If you click stop, music will stop and will not autoplay. * On receiving an item, the dialogue box now distinguishes between objects and avatars * Added ability to rotate and position subsets of linked objects Script Changes * Added llSetPayPrice ** Users can now set the default pay price and the quick pay button values via the script llSetPayPrice function. * Improved llRequestSimulatorData ** Added DATA_SIM_RATING to query the rating (PG or MATURE or UNKNOWN) of a simulator. * Added llGetInventoryType ** Gives users the ability to get the type of an inventory item. * Added Full Bright option to llSetPrimitiveParams ** Usage: llSetPrimitiveParams({side}, {enabled}); ** Enable full bright for an entire object: llSetPrimitiveParams([PRIM_FULLBRIGHT, ALL_SIDES, TRUE); ** Disable full bright for face 2 of an object: llSetPrimitiveParams(2, FALSE); * Added llSetPos, llSetRot, llTargetOmega, llSetPrimParams support for attachments ** Attachments can now be scripted to rotate and move. * Added llEscapeURL and llUnescapeURL ** These functions can be used to handle URLs. Spaces can be escaped to "%20" for example. ** Usage: llEscapeURL(string url); llUnescapeURL(string url); * llSetPos() can now move objects up to 768 meters high (instead of just 512) Bugs Fixed * Objects no longer move when scaling w/ grid snap * Edit camera no longer jumps when zoomed in on prims * Leave group confirmation window is now modal * Uploading image files without an extension no longer causes a crash * Stop button in 'New Gesture' window is fixed * Objects are no longer sometimes auto-returned to trash * Move inventory window is now modal (prevents crash) * Selection silhouette now outlines all prims * Parcels now correctly count their objects after a subdivide and subsequent join * UI is disabled in high-resolution snapshots * Mac OS X: FileVault-encrypted accounts play UI and user sounds * You can always reduce group land contribution to 0 * Movies no longer appear on texture if url or auto-scale option changes * Group signup fee is no longer ignored if the group is open enrollment * Touch events no longer make objects draggable by owner * Gesture wait time constrained to 0-3600 seconds * Installer no longer pauses without message for 3-4 seconds * Bandwidth is set on first login based on download rate * Title of buy panel and blue messagebox for seller & buyer now all contain object name * Avatar skin and clothing permissions workaround * Edit window tab pane bounding box no longer extends off the window * Force parcel ownership can no longer cause incorrect object returns * Residents can no longer delete their Trash folder * Deleting a script in an objects no longer set the object to non-phantom * Name bubbles now correctly fade at a distance * Locked objects can be unlocked * Typing sound and animation are no longer played when chat bar gains focus * High-resolution snapshots now set a 'wait' cursor * Mute audio setting is remembered after minimizing and restoring the viewer * Money transfers now fail if not acknowledged by both the viewer and the simulator * Calling cards are no longer listed as (no modify) (no transfer) * Base64 encoder/decoder understands Unicode * llSetText, llSetSitText and llSetTouchText can now display unicode * Telehub coverage colors are no longer different on Mac and Windows * Wear Clothing Now feature now working in Buy Contents box * Scaling root object of shared drawable no longer scales child objects * Create menu now has same options as right-clicking folders * Individually uploaded media maintain their proper capitalization * Feedback returned when someone accepts your calling card * Multi-colored items no longer are turned one of the colors if selection of new color is cancelled * Cursor no longer incorrectly indicates you can touch objects behind a transparent object * Tube sides are now the same on Mac and PC * NVidia 5x00 cards now show the difference in shiny levels * Can no longer accidentally move objects while in mouselook * Improved ability to teleport after quickly crossing several region boundaries * TargetOmega rotation no longer stops on selection. * Textures in Library show for new users in texture picker * Moving no-copy objects to inventory and ignoring pop up no longer causes a crash * Mouselook view no longer blocked by head attachments at sim borders crossing * Particles behind your camera do not slow FPS more than those ahead * Messages sent to vendors about purchased "objects" now give name of item * Pie Menu disappears when detaching clothing * Object-to-object inventory transfer only functions on parcels you own. Known Issues * Land Owner overlay colors are displayed incorrectly * Root prim of attachment moves to attach point when scaled * Invalid texture applied on apply texture for large linkset * Lighting on avatar seems to flicker at times when you are in the dark * Jump command doesn't always jump Build 52, Oct 24, 2005 * Fixed a Wells Fargo issue. Build 53, Oct 25, 2005 * Optimized Map Queries Build 54, Oct 26, 2005 * Fixed a problem where textures swapped sides on objects with a 0.75 end cut * Resolved an issue with textures not getting loaded * Fixed an issue with Mac-branded clients Category:Release Notes